Ash and Misty: About Time
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: My second story! About Ash and Misty and how they finally admit their feelings for each other. Remember reviews are welcome


"Ok! Ok! OK! Jeez May! Its not my fault you told me about this vacation last minute! I'll see you in Hoenn soon don't worry. Kk see you soon." said Misty hanging up her cell phone.

Just yesterday her friend May had called from Johto about an amazing mansion that her uncle rented in Hoenn's Southern Islands. and offered May to invite her and her friend to stay there for a weekend. Misty immediately agreed she needed a break and everything had been slow for awhile so why not? And May was coming with her new boyfriend Drew (About time) and so was Dawn, Brock (who were flying in from Sinnoh) and Ash too even Max! This should be awesome Misty thought as she dragged her suit case out.

"Whats the rush?" ask Daisy.

"Oh come on you know why." giggled Lily

"Oh right said!" said Daisy

"What?" asked Misty her temper rising

"Ash you can't wait to see him! Your in love with him!" shoutedDaisy

"No I'm not!" Misty fired back.

"Oh really because unless i am mistaken you weren't sure of going on the trip till May said Ash was going!" said Daisy

Misty face turned as redder then her own hair and she couldn't say anything because Daisy was right.

"That doesn't mean i love him its just means i want to see him i mean we are best friends." Misty said

"Awww! Our baby sister is in love!" squeaked Daisy and Lily

"Ok fine! I'm leaving and you can continue with your delusions." Said Misty storming out.

She landed in Hoenn's Southern Islands a couple hours later and was nearly chocked to death by May and Dawn who were already there.

"Hey long time no see!" said Dawn

"Yeah!"agreed May

And then she felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind with a screech she grabbed the person arm and flipped the person over her shoulder!

And Misty saw no other then Ash groaning on the floor " Nice to see you too little mermaid." he said getting up.

Misty blushed remembering the time she had to play a mermaid and how Ash and Brock had saved her from Team Rocket.

"Ops sorry! And hi to you too idiot." she said chuckling

The whole group went through the woods and were astounded by the mansion. It was a modern style house mostly windows and inside it was mostly filled with white and brown furniture. Gorgeous to put it in a word simply gorgeous. There was a was 2 huge rooms one for the girls and the other for the boys each with enough beds for the 3 girls and 3 boys.

And in soon enough they were heading down to beach. It was more impressive then the house the sand soft and warm and pure white. The water was so gorgeous and a clear and crystal blue. Soon everyone had their Pokemon out and were splashing around and laughing they were all so happy to be all together.

As the sun set they gather some firewood and sat around the fire and roasted marshmallows laughing and singing.

Misty couldn't remember being this happy and she found herself looking fondly at Ash's deep brown which looked even better with bits of amber specs in them. She shook her head but she couldn't keep hiding it she did like Ash but as she realized it she became sad. Because as brilliant as Ash was in battle he was as thick as steel about feelings he was really dense headed.

As it turned darker the gang went back to the house and changed before dinner but just as Ash was munching through his fifth serving of food Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pika? Pika Pi!" and the little yellow mouse ran outside.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash and everyone took off after the little mouse.

They all kept running till they were far far away from the house and in a small clearing in the woods where Pikachu was there gazing at the full moon.

"Pikachu don't do that you nearly scared me out of my mind!" shouted Ash

"Oh so you have a mind now?" joked Misty

"Not the time!" shouted Ash

"What's that?" asked Brock pointing to the sky where a large figure in the sky.

"Is that who i think it is?" asked May

"Yeah! ITS CHARIZARD!" shouted Ash

"What's it doing away from Charicific Valley?" asked Dawn.

And before he could answer Charizard landed in front of Ash and showed its love for him like he always did by sending a powerful Flamethrower at his face. As though to say "I missed you and you didn't think I'd let you have a vacation without me did you?"

"Ah i missed you too." chocked out Ash

Brock sweat dropped "Well thats some love." said Brock

"Hey Ash remember when we were in Johto you promised i could ride Charizard once i got over my fear of Charizard. Well Charizard is calmer now so i want a ride!" said Misty

"Charizard you up for that?" asked Ash and in response Charizard began to ready a Flamethrower.

"Hit the ground!" shouted Drew before the intense Flamethrower nearly turning them into a charred pile of trainers.

Misty climbed on and Charizard was off with one mighty jump and soon Misty was screaming her head off happily. However out of nowhere a Solar beam came and hit Charizard and sent him and Misty to the ground.

"Ugh Misty Charizard!"shouted Ash

He ran toward his Charizard who was already staggering to get up but Misty was worse sprawled on the floor covered in bruises clutching her left arm. But before they could grab her Team Rocket came floating down from the sky with Jessie's very own Syviver battle ready.

"You didn't think you get a vacation from us did you?" cooed Jessie

"UGH! Team Rocket!" screamed Dawn

"That right! Now get ready to fight." shouted James

"Enough chit chat Syviver grab Pickachu!" exclaimed Jessie

But before Syviver could even get close enough Charizard had slammed it into the ground with a powerful Dragon Tail. However Jessie called out her Dustox and soon it and and Charizard were having an all out flying battle but Charizard already hurt couldn't fly all that well.

"Syviver knock that twerp out of the way with your Poison Tail!"Shouted Jessie

Charizard was too far away to be of any help so Ash was left defenseless. But just as the Syviver was closing in on Ash Misty ran in front and was swept aside. At full force she was knocked to the ground groaning in pain.

Charizard seeing Misty protect Ash went crazy he practically burnt Dustox's wings off and swung Syviver into the balloon and used Overheat and shot that ballon sky high. Ash was holding Misty in his arms when Charizard fell down its wings badly hurt by the unexpected attack. Then thunder rang out throughout the sky and the rain was came pouring on.

"The house is too far and Misty and Charizard can't make it through this storm we got to find shelter and fast" shouted Brock

" I think i saw a cave a little while back let's go!" shouted May

Charizard too proud act hurt walked on all fours and carried Misty on his back.

They quickly found a big enough cave and gather enough wood after they quickly tended to Charizard wounds. Then they decided as soon as he was well enough in the morning they would have him take Misty to the Pokemon Center.

Misty was in horrible condition her temperature was sky high from that Poison Tail and not even Azurill's refresh was enough. The combination of that fall with her being poisoned Azurill didn't have enough strength to heal her. While everyone else was sleeping Ash was still tending to Misty fighting the sleepiness.

Misty eyes began to flutter and she opened them.

"hey there! you know you didn't have to save me but thanks"said Ash who was happy she was awake.

"Hey it wouldn't be the first time i ever saved you butt and Im sure it wont be the last." Misty groaned her face a feverish red.

"Well hey don't get ahead of yourself you need to sleep." he said patting her head as she drifted off to sleep.

Ash noticed Drew who was waking up looking very afraid like he had just had the worst nightmare he noticed he had been hugging May close all night like someone might take her away from him.

He came over "how is she doing?" He asked

" a little better her fever is down but she needs help soon. Hey can I ask you a question?" asked Ash

"yea shoot." Replied Drew

"every since we got into the cave you have been holding May like someone might steal her how come?" asked Ash

Drew blushed " well seeing Misty get hurt like that made me see that we cant take the ones we love for granted. I couldn't imagine your pain seeing the person you love being hurt like that." finished Drew sadly

"what love! oh no i love Misty like a sister!" exclaimed Ash waving his hands

"sure whatever you say. you want me to watch her you should get some rest." said Drew

"Nah! I'm fine!" said Ash

The next morning Charizard was ready to go and the three of them made their way toward the Center but just before reaching it a storm kicked up. With chilling winds and freezing rain. Lightening struck in front of them and cause Charizard to come crashing down Ash hit his knee on a rock and pain shot up his whole leg. Thankfully Misty managed to stay on Charizard's back but Charizard too weak and not fully healed couldn't hold her weight. However he wasn't about to let Misty down despite the limp and with the help of Charizard he continued and began to carry Misty. Misty woke up and felt Ash limp " Ash your hurt!" she said

"Hey don't worry about me all that matters is that we get you to the Pokemon Center." he said grinning through the pain.

Misty felt herself losing her strength but before fainting she gave Ash a weak kiss on the cheek and snuggled against his chest. Ash was stunned but as he looked at Misty he saw that he did love her. Once entering the Center and with Misty safely on a gurney he felt his legs and strength give way he fell to the floor.

Misty still awake before her eyes closed saw Ash faint" Ash..." she whispered. she woke up with a start in a room and hearing a familiar voice outside her door she ran out. She saw Ash and everyone else sitting around and when they saw her they all smiled but Ash ran to her. He smashed into her and kissed Misty never remembered being so happy in her entire life. Whenthey separated everyone cheered and whistled.

"ABOUT TIME!" screamed May

Misty didn't care all that mattered to her was that she had Ash and that is all that mattered to her.


End file.
